Filter elements are used to filter fluid such as air to prevent damage or reduced functionality of downstream systems. Typically, the filter elements are configured to be a replacement part such that when they become clogged or their useful life is otherwise spent, they can be replaced.
One particular type of filter element utilizes a plurality of panels of filter media operably mounted to a frame. The panels of filter media are operably sealed relative to each other on three sides to form a cavity that is open on a single side.
It has been determined that when pleated filter media is used to form the panels and the pleats extend generally perpendicular to the insertion direction of the filter elements into a corresponding housing, the pleats can be damaged due to improper user installation. More particularly, if the user pushes on the pleated media rather than the frame, the panels may tear causing an undesirable leak path. Further, some embodiments of filter housing include covers that include projections that extend toward the filter element. Unfortunately, if these projections are pushed into the pleated media, the pleated media can likewise be damaged.
The present invention relates to improvements over the state of the art for this type of filter element.